Is This My Life
by nothingcanchangewhatismeant2be
Summary: Reba has a fall and wakes up and can't remember anything recent about her life. Updated chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

We start off with Cheyenne in the kitchen on her hands and knees waxing the floor. And Kyra walks in.

Cheyenne: Hey Kyra, be careful I just waxed over there.

Kyra: Ok (tries to step around it) What are you doing Cheyenne?

Cheyenne: I am cleaning.

Kyra: I realize that but why?

Cheyenne: I just had the sudden urge to wax the floor.

Kyra: Mom's gonna have a heart attack when she sees this.

Cheyenne: Ya I know I actually did something on my own! OK I'm done.

Kyra: Ok I can't believe I am asking you this but I am so bored...so you wanna go shopping?

Cheyenne: Nah...

Kyra: Ok see ya (starts to walk away)

Cheyenne: I'm kiddin' of course I'll go I never was one to turn down a shopping trip.

They head off

A little while later Reba comes in through the back door with groceries and puts them on the counter and just as she is walking over to the fridge to get something to eat she slips on the newly waxed floor and hits her head off the floor.

A few hours later Reba starts to wake up.

Reba: Where am I? (Tries to get up) Owww

Van walks through the door

Van: Mrs. H, are you okay?

Reba: Who are you?

Van: I'm Van, your son in-law.

Reba: Van? My son in law?

Van: Yeah...

Reba: Who did you marry?

Van: Cheyenne.

Reba: Cheyenne! My little girl... you married my little girl... but she's only 10.

Van: No she's like 22 now.

Reba: 22? I want Brock! Please get me my husband.

Van: Okay Mrs. H but first let me get you to the hospital then I'll go get him...

Van helps Reba up and they head off to the hospital...

Van: I'm here to admit me mother in law. I think she's had a fall and she doesn't remember who I am; she only remembers what happened like 12 years ago.

Nurse at the check in desk: OK fill out these forms please. And I'll check her in. (To Reba) Excuse me ma'am can you tell me your name?

Reba: Reba Hart.

Nurse: and what year is it?

Reba: 1993

Nurse: Okay why don't you come with me... (Reba follows the nurse and the nurse gets her a bed)

After a while Van comes in

Van: How are ya feelin' Mrs. H?

Reba: I'm okay; please go get me Brock now.

Van: Okay.

At Brock's house the phones rings and Brock picks up

Brock: Hello

Van: Mr. H It is Van.

Brock: Yeah Van what can I do for ya?

Van: Mrs. H wants you...

Brock: Why? What did I do this time?

Van: Well she had a fall I think and she thinks that Cheyenne is like 10. She doesn't remember anything after that.

Brock: Oh my gosh... is she physically okay?

Van: Yeah I think so just a little sore from her fall.

Brock: So you're at the hospital now?

Van: Yeah... and she wants you here... she thinks that you're still married.

Brock: Ohhh... okay I'll be right there.

Brock hangs up the phone.

Brock: BJ honey I've gotta go to the hospital for a while I'll be back later.

BJ: (yells back) Okay Bye

Brock arrives at the hospital and finds Van.

Brock: Any change?

Van: No but she still wants you.

Brock: great. Okay where is she?

Van: Over here.

Van and Brock walk into Reba's room.

Van: Hey Mrs: H look who's here.

Brock: Hey Reba how are you doin'?

Reba: Brock! I'm so glad you're here how are the kids?

Brock: They're good. They are at home...

Reba: Okay when can I get out of here?

Brock: Well I'll go check.

Reba: No stay here with me, Van go check please.

Van goes off to see the nurse.

Reba: Why Am I here Brock?

Brock: Well you had a fall in the kitchen, do you remember that?

Reba: Yeah, but why did Van find me and not you?

Brock: I was... umm... still at work.

Reba: oh okay.

Van comes back

Van: Mr. H can I talk to you for a sec?

Brock: Sure. (To Reba)I'll be right back

Out in the hall.

Van: Well the nurse says she can go home now but because she hit her head she has some amnesia.

Brock: Amnesia? For how long?

Van: They don't know. But the nurse said that we should play along with it. Or else it could get worst.

Brock: So I have to go back to being her husband?

Van: For the time being yeah.

Brock: Well this should be fun.

They walk back in.

Brock: Ok Reba I am gonna go and meet you at home. Van's gonna take you home.

Reba: Okay.

Brock: I'll see ya at home.

Reba: yeah see ya.

Brock leaves.

At Brock and BJ's

Brock: BJ honey, come here for a second.

BJ: One sec I am just finishing up in here.

She comes down from upstairs.

Brock: Were you having a tea party with your beanie babies again?

BJ: (in her lying voice) NOOO

Brock: oh my... anyways that's not what I wanted to talk about. Reba had a fall earlier today and that's where I was, visiting here today at the hospital.

BJ: Oh no! Is she okay?

Brock: Physical yeah.

BJ: Well maybe I should go visit her. And what do you mean physically?

Brock: NO honey I don't think visiting her would be a good idea right now.

BJ: Why?

Brock: Well she wouldn't know who you are.

BJ: What do you mean she would know who I am?

Brock: When she fell she hit her head and got a slight case of amnesia.

BJ: What else doesn't she remember?

Brock: She doesn't remember the past 12 years. She thinks Cheyenne is 10, she hasn't mentioned Kyra, and Jake in her mind hasn't even been born yet... (Brocks eyes widen and he gasps)

BJ: What?

Brock: Reba has Jake when Cheyenne was 12...

BJ: You're point is?

Brock: I think Reba might think she's pregnant!

BJ: with Jake?

Brock: Yeah!

BJ: WOW!

Brock: Yeah... okay I'll probably be spending a few days over there. I would suggest you don't stop by because that might confuse her even more than she already is.

BJ: Okay hurry back.

Brock: I will. I just gotta grab an over night bag. (Runs upstairs and a few minutes comes back down)

BJ: Just make sure that you two sleep in different rooms.

Brock: Barbra-Jean...

BJ: I'll be watching you two (does the finger thing with her eyes) and you know I can! I can see right into her house if I stand in on our upstairs toilet...

Brock: Yes I know Barbra-Jean we've been over this before. See ya later. (Walks out the door)

Back at Reba's. Van and Reba walk through the door.

Reba: Van.

Van: Yeah?

Reba: Why can't I remember who you are?

Van: I don't know...

Reba: Okay, and thank you.

Van: For what?

Reba: For everything you've done for me.

Van: It's no problem.

Reba: I'm tired it's been a long day. When Brock comes home just tell him I am upstairs please.

Van: Sure, can do Mrs. H.

(Reba heads up stairs) Not long later Brock walks through the front door carrying his overnight bag.

Brock: Hey Van.

Van: Hey Mr. H.

Brock: Where's Reba?

Van: Upstairs sleeping.

Brock: oh ok

Cheyenne and Kyra walk in

Cheyenne: Hey everyone.

Van: Where have you been?

Cheyenne: Shopping see (holds up her many bags)

Van: ohh yeah why don't you kjust throw our money down the toilet Cheyenne!

Cheyenne: Because that's just mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1

(Upstairs in Reba's Bedroom)

(Reba is lying in bed when Brock knocks on the door)

Brock: (Through the door) Reba can I come in.

Reba: Sure.

(Brock walks into her bedroom and finds Reba lying on her side in bed.)

Brock: Hey.

Reba: (Quietly) Hey

Brock: You tired?

Reba: Yeah I am. Brock I've been thinkin'

Brock: About what?

Reba: Baby names.

(Flashback to when Reba and Brock are trying to pick out names for Cheyenne)

(Reba lying in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms)

Brock: She's beautiful, isn't she?

Reba: Yeah she is... Look she has your nose.

Brock: I pity that poor child (they both laugh) and she has your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes that I get lost in.

Reba: Awww Brock (they kiss)

Brock: So what are we gonna name this one?

Reba: Well what do you think?

Brock: Let me get my list out... (Starts pulling a list out of his pocket)

Reba:(kind of laughing)You have a list?

Brock: Yes I do, and don't make fun of me!

Reba: (laughing) But it's too easy..

Brock: Well fight the urge.

Reba: okay, so what does that list of yours say?

Brock: What about Angela?

Reba: Angela Hart? I don't think so. What else you got.

Brock: Carrie? (Reba shakes her head no), Bridget? (Another shake of the head no from Reba), Samantha, Megan, Cheyenne, Erika, Charlotte...

Reba: Wow, wow, wow.

Brock: What? Charlotte?

Reba: Back.

Brock: Erika?

Reba: One more.

Brock: Cheyenne?

Reba: Yeah, I like that.

Brock: So do I, that's why it was on my handy dandy list.

Reba: Ha-ha. So what do you of think Cheyenne Elizabeth?

Brock: I love it.

Reba: (Talking to the baby) Welcome into the world Cheyenne Elizabeth Hart

(End Flashback)

Brock: Baby names?

Reba: Yes baby names.

Brock: Why are you thinkin of baby names?

Reba: Brock what are you talking about? You know I am pregnant.

Brock: Reba we need to talk.

Reba: About what?

Brock: Well Reba actually you aren't pregnant.

Reba: Brock what are you talking about!

Brock: You already had the baby 9 years ago.

Reba: I did? Well where is he or she?

Brock: It was a boy we named him Jake. He spent the night at a friend's house, but he should be home any minute now.

(Just then they hear the door slam shut.)

Jake: Mom I'm home

Reba: What do I do?

Brock: Come downstairs with me so we can explain to him what is going on.

Reba: I'm so nervous, and I feel so bad that I don't remember my own son.

Brock: Honey, it's ok we will get through this and you will have your memory back in no time!

(They walk downstairs to explain everything to Jake.)

Downstairs...

(As Reba and Brock take the last step off the stairs Jake runs into Reba's arms to give her a hug.)

Jake: Mom I missed you so much, we had so much fun!

Reba: Really? Jake that's great...I missed you too.

Brock: Hey buddy, we need to talk.

Jake: Is something wrong?

(Just then Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra walk in.)

Cheyenne: Mom! Oh my gosh are you ok Van told me what happened I am so sorry I wasn't here to help you. It's all my fault if I hadn't had the urge to clean this never would have happened.

(Brock looks over to Reba and notices the unsure look on her face)

Brock: Reba, remember I told you Cheyenne was 22 now.

Reba: Oh...right.

Cheyenne: Dad how bad did she hit her head?

Brock: Well pretty hard, hard enough to make her forget everything.

Cheyenne: So she doesn't remember us?

Brock: Well she remembers you and Krya just not as you are now, she remembers you being younger.

Jake: Does mommy remember me?

Brock: Well she remembers you being in her stomach.

Jake: That's all?

Brock: Yeah but with everyone around her she is gonna get her memory back we just have to give it time and treat her normally.

Reba: Yes with everyone treating me normally hopefully I will get my memory back. But I might not remember what y'all are talkin' about so you'll probably have to fill me in.

Brock: Why don't we start off with recapping here? Reba this is Jake he's 9 now. And he loves to play soccer.

Jake: Yeah I am MVP right now!

Reba: That's awesome Jake!

Brock: And this is Kyra she's 16 and she's in a band.

Reba: What do you play?

Kyra: I'm lead vocals.

Reba: WOW that's awesome; I'd love to hear you sing.

Kyra: Really?

Reba: Yeah.

Kyra: OK How about we're done here. I have a band rehearsal you can listen.

Reba: I'd Love too!

Brock: Great. And Reba this is Van, he's married to Cheyenne.

Reba: Ohh yeah Van.

Van: How are ya feelin' Mrs. H?

Reba: Better. Thanks Van.

Brock: And that's Cheyenne with Elizabeth. Elizabeth is 4 now.

Elizabeth: Gramma! holds out her arms for Reba to pick her up

Reba picks her up

Reba: I'm a Grandma?

Cheyenne: Yeah you are... and a good one too.

Reba: Thanks. OK I am gonna go listen to Kyra's band.Hands Elizabeth back to Cheyenne

Brock: Okay have fun.

Reba and Kyra walk out the front door

Jake: I'm gonna go up and play my gameboy.

Brock: Okay see ya later buddy.

Jake runs upstairs

Cheyenne: So she really can't remember anything recent?

Brock: No, when I went upstairs I found her picking out baby names?

Van: Mrs. H is pregnant?

Brock: No Van she thought she was still pregnant with Jake.

Van: Ohh

Cheyenne: So how did she take it when you told her she wasn't pregnant?

Brock: Pretty well... She just feels really bad that she doesn't remember anything or remember you guys.

Van: It must be really hard on her, you know? Waking up thinking that your first born daughter is 10 and realizing that she's 22 and married with a daughter of her own.

Brock: That's why we all need to help her re-adjust because I don't know how long she'll be like this.

Cheyenne: Does she still think you two are married?

Van: She thought they were married when I found her she was asking for Mr. H.

Brock: But she hasn't really mentioned anything about us being married since.

Out in Reba's garage where Kyra's band is practicing.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in Reba's garage where Kyra's band is practicing.

(Kyra is singing and her band and then the song is over and Kyra walks over to where Reba is sitting to get a drink of water)

Kyra: So Mom what did you think?

Reba: WOW. Kyra that was amazing.

Kyra: Thanks. Well we're just about done here so why don't we go out to get a bite to eat after?

Reba: Sounds like a deal. I am just gonna run inside for a minute to grab my purse.

Kyra: Okay. (Kyra walks back up to her microphone to finish rehearsal)

(Reba walks out of the garage and in through the back door and hears some voices so she decides to listen in)

Cheyenne's voice: So she doesn't remember anything about BJ or your wedding?

Brock's voice: No nothing...

Van's voice: Well maybe its better that way. I mean for the first time in a few years she's able to not have to think of BJ 'cause she doesn't know who she is.

Brock's voice: True. She has been though so much and maybe it is for the best if she has a few days on peace of mind we all know she deserves it... but who knows?

Cheyenne's voice: Oh wow look at the time. Van we gotta go pick up Elizabeth. See ya later Dad.

Brock's voice: Bye honey, see ya later Van.

Van's voice: Bye.

(Just then Reba heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen she didn't whoever was coming to know that she was listening to the conversation so she ran over to the door and acted like she was just coming in)

Reba: Oh Hey Brock (as she closes the door)

Brock: Hey Reba I thought you were at Kyra's band practice?

Reba: Yeah she's done we're goin' out for a bite to eat I just came in to grab my purse.

Brock: Ohhh okay... So is anything comin' back to you?

He and Reba both sit down at the kitchen table

Reba: No.. Reba puts her face in her hands

Brock: Ohh Reba it's gonna be okay.

(Reba looks up at him)

Reba: And what if it's not? What if I can't remember anything? What if I have to go on living like this forever? Not remembering anything about my past 12 years. Not bein' able to remember the birth of my son? All the things a person with a normal memory takes for granted. What if I can't remember any of those things?

Brock: grabs for Reba's hand Reba, look at me. (Reba looks at Brock) Now listen to me. We are going to pull through this. This family has gotten through so much already and this is just a stumblin' block and you're a survivor. It doesn't matter how long it takes but we are gonna pull through this. I know it's scary but if you never get your memory back it'll just give us a chance to make better memories.

Reba: But what if we don't? What if this is the thing that tears us apart?

Brock:_ she doesn't even remember what did tear us apart_. No What if's. And It won't be. It'll have to be something bigger than all of us to do that.

Reba: Thanks Brock. (They both stand up and Brock pulls Reba into a hug and she starts crying)

Brock: It's okay Reba. Let it out.

Reba:(Still crying) I'm so scared. I feel like I am walking around blind. I don't know where I'm goin' and I don't know where I've been.

Brock: I'm here for you Reba.

Reba: (Pulls out of the hug) I have to go.

Brock: Reba, wait. (Reba walks away wiping her eyes and grabs her purse and walks out the backdoor)

About 2 hours later...

(Brock is in the kitchen making dinner and kyra walks in)

Kyra: Hey Dad.

Brock: Hey Kyra, how was the bite to eat with your mom?

Kyra: I wouldn't know.

Brock: What do you mean?

Kyra: Well I waited and waited for her but she never came out to the garage again where we said we would meet. And I looked all over for her so I assumed she was with you.

Brock: Well she's not with me, I thought she was with you.

Kyra: No She's not with me... Where could she be?


	4. Chapter 4

Is This my Life? Part 4

Brock and Kyra are in the kitchen wondering where Reba is

Brock: Well Kyra think! Did she mention anything?

Kyra: No nothing at all!

Brock: Okay I am gonna go drive around to look for her; you stay here in case she calls.

Kyra: Okay dad. But what if she's not okay...?

Brock: Grabs Kyra and hugs her and then pulls out of the hug and looks at her She'll be fine sweety.

Brock walks out the back door

Kyra is still sitting in the kitchen just looking at the portable phone that is sitting on the counter and Cheyenne walks in from the living room

Cheyenne: walks up behind Kyra You know the phone isn't gonna ring with you watching it...Kyra jumps

Kyra: Cheyenne! You scared me! Don't do that!

Cheyenne: Okay sorry... Are you waiting for a call?

Kyra: More like hoping for one.

Cheyenne: From who?

Kyra: Mom.

Cheyenne: Where is she?

Kyra: We don't know.

Cheyenne: WHAT? She's missing?

Kyra: Yeah...

Cheyenne: Kyra tell Van to watch Elizabeth, I am gonna go look for her.

Kyra: Okay...Good luck Cheyenne walks out the backdoor

A few hours later... Cheyenne walks through the backdoor and when Kyra hears the door shut she comes out from the living room to see if Cheyenne found Reba

Kyra: Did you find her?

Cheyenne: No... I drove around for hours.

Kyra: Let's hope Dad finds her...

Cheyenne: Yeah...

Kyra and Cheyenne both sit in the kitchen on the stools and watch the phone waiting for it to ring

Kyra: What if she's not okay?

Cheyenne: She'll be fine. I'm sure of it.

Kyra: I hope so... I mean it would be bad enough if she was gone with her normal memory, but things have changed and she doesn't remember.

Cheyenne: She probably just needed to be alone... This is probably really overwhelming for her... And she doesn't even know the half of it.

Brock walks in through the back door

Cheyenne and Kyra together: Did you find her?

Brock: Shakes his head no I looked and looked... I don't know where she could be...

Cuts to Reba driving her car around

Reba:_How did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Suddenly she sees lights and hears the horn of an oncoming vehicle coming straight for her!


	5. Chapter 5

Reba awoke with tubes attached to her all over her body. _Where the heck am I? _She racked her brain trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was in a hospital, that's for sure. The clean white walls, the sterile feeling, this was a hospital, most definitely. While looking around she laid her eyes on Brock. He was sitting in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep lately. _Well no wonder _Reba thought to herself._ It's impossible to get any sleep in those chairs. _Just as Reba was thinking to herself Brock started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes he caught sight of the fact that Reba was awake and jumped up from the uncomfortable spot in the chair and raced to her bedside and grabbed her hand.

"Oh my gosh Reba! You gave us all a scare! How are you feeling?" The questions came tumbling out of his mouth before she could even think about answering the first question. Before she could answer Brock she flashed back to why she left the house that night.

Flashback

Brock: (grabs for Reba's hand) Reba, look at me. (Reba looks at Brock) Now listen to me. We are going to pull through this. This family has gotten through so much already and this is just a stumblin' block and you're a survivor. It doesn't matter how long it takes but we are gonna pull through this. I know it's scary but if you never get your memory back it'll just give us a chance to make better memories.

End Flashback

_We? WE? He makes it seem like we're a couple. Obviously we're not. Who the hell is Barbra-Jean, his girlfriend? Did I not satisfy him? How come no one told me? Van and Cheyenne knew about her and no one said a thing._ It was then that she was aware of his hand on hers, holding it for strength. She pulled her hand out and held it up in front of her as if saying 'stop', Brock gave her a hurt look but she continued."Brock..." she wasn't sure she really wanted him to answer her because that would mean it was reality. "Who's Barbra-Jean?" she asked him before she knew what she was doing.

Brock paused. Was it just him or was she paler than she had been when she first woke up. He must have been watching her for a while because she prompted him again.

"Brock. Just tell me. Please" She was pleading with him. Pleading for him to tell her the truth, the truth that had been hidden from her. _How does she know about Barbra-Jean? _

"Reba, how do you know about Barbra-Jean?" he questioned her.

"It's not important." _She must have overheard something. Oh god, she had overheard the conversation I had with Van and Cheyenne the night of the accident. That's why she left! Her leaving is all my fault! Because she overheard what I said, she ran off and the accident is all my fault. _

"Brock, this is not your fault." she said out loud as if she could read his thoughts. "Please I just wanna know the truth. No more lies." _She looked so vulnerable sitting in that hospital bed. _"Reba, we were trying to protect you." Brock tried to justify his actions to her. He had to make her understand why he did what he did. "We didn't want to put more pressure on you, we didn't want to disrupt your memories that were coming back. We thought it might stunt you, and hold you back_."_ She **had** to understand why he did what he did. "I know. And I thank you for it. But right now I need to know the truth." _The truth. The truth is a hurtful thing._

"Alright, Reba, Barbra-Jean is my wife-" He placed his hand on top of hers to try and convey just what it was he was feeling. _He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Was it regret? Or sorrow? Or could it be relief that it was finally out in the open, no more pretending. _

"I thought I was your wife?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. She sounded so far away and hurt. "Were we not even married? Was it all just a dream?" She asked as she pushed his hand away.

_She had gotten paler he decided to himself_. "No, Reba we were married. For 20 amazing years." _He shouldn't have told her. He would have done anything to take away the look on her face when she told him that Barbra-Jean was his wife._

"T-t-h-hen what happened?" She stuttered. _This is too much for her. I should leave now. _

_He wants out. She knew it. He's not going anywhere, atleast not until he tells me the truth. _"Don't even think about it." Even now she could still read his thoughts. "You're not running away from this Brock. Please..." she pleaded with him again" "Just tell me"

"We _were _married" _The 'were' he had emphasized. 'Were', as in the past, as in it is no longer how it is. If we're not married then why am I wearing a wedding ring?_ Reba took off her ring and passed it to Brock. And without saying a thing he outstretched his hand and took the ring.

Brock played with the ring, which she had just given him, in his hand. It was still warm from being on her hand. He could still feel her warm touch on his hand when she had passed it to him.

"What happened to our marriage?" She asked him, timidly. She was afraid to learn the truth but she knew she had to; she had to get on with her life and not live a lie.

"I cheated on you; got Barbra-Jean pregnant and we got married." He said it all in one breathe just to get it over with.

"Oh" was all Reba said. _Her brain couldn't take it all in. She couldn't think. She needed to get out of the room. She needed an excuse to get out. "_I need to use the bathroom" She tried to get out of the bed and was successful up to the point of standing. Brock got up and started walking towards her. "No, Brock. I'll be fine. You can leave now."

_She was pushing him away. They both needed time to think. _"Alright, I'll come back in a few hours."

"Alright, goodbye." Brock started walking out the door. And Reba tried to walk towards the bathroom but wasn't very successful. Brock heard her collapse and ran back into the room.

"Reba! Reba!" He dropped to the ground and got her in his arms. She was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Again Reba awoke in a hospital and again she had no recollection of what had happened. But then it all came flooding back to her. _Brock loves someone else. Their marriage was over. Barbra-Jean and Brock had a child together._ All these thoughts flooded Reba's mind before she could stop them. She looked around the room and to her relief there was no Brock. _Good_ She thought to herself as she tried to push her upper body into a sitting position on the bed. _Now I'll have some time to think. _Reba broke into uncontrolled sobs. "What am I gonna do?" She asked out loud talking to no one in particular. Part of her was hoping for any answer from someone, anyone, but she didn't get one. The room was so quiet and she hated it. She hated being in this hospital. She hated being away from her family, her kids.

Reba looked around the room for any form of distraction from her thoughts.. There was a television but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on a television show right now. . Then she looked to her right. There, beside her on the table beside her bed was a radio. That was what she needed, music. Reba reached her arm out and turned the radio on. The first thing she heard was loud rock and roll. But that wasn't what she wanted to she changed the radio station and then she heard it.

_**When you walked out that door**_

_**I was so sure my world had ended**_

_**So sure I'd never get over you**_

_**On that first night alone**_

_**I cried so many tears it scared me**_

_**So many dreams that I had to let go**_

_**But now I know**_

_**That the world still turns and the sun still burns**_

_**And that's what I've learned without you**_

_**And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too**_

_**Don't think I didn't love you**_

_**Just because I made it through**_

_**But I learned to love myself**_

_**Without you**_

Reba felt herself swaying to the music. She felt almost as if the song was written for. The singer was singing it for her, as if she knew what Reba was going through.

_**I take myself to dinner**_

_**And I go to the movies solo**_

_**That's something I never did before**_

_**You may not understand this**_

_**But I don't' wait on invitations**_

_**I'm not afraid of the great unknown**_

_**Of being alone cause the**_

_**The world still turns and the sun still burns**_

_**And that's what I've learned without you**_

_**And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too**_

_**Don't think I didn't love you**_

_**Just because I made it through**_

_**But I learned to love myself**_

_**Without you**_

_**I can even see myself**_

_**Falling in love with somebody else**_

_**Ready to take that chance again**_

_**Cause I know now**_

_**What I didn't know then**_

_**That the world still turns and the sun still burns**_

_**And that's what I've learned without you**_

_**And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too**_

_**Don't think I didn't love you**_

_**Just because I made it through**_

_**But I learned to love myself**_

_**Without you**_

The world still turns and the sun still burns. And that's what I've learned without you. Could that really happen? Would life really move on without Brock by her side? Of course it would, it had before. The only difference now was she didn't remember anything. She has to be strong because she still needed to take care of her kids and her grandchild.

"Mrs. Hart?" the nurse's voice broke through her thoughts. "You're being discharged today."

"Oh, thank you." Reba replied happy to be going home but at the same time nervous as to what it would bring.

"Why don't we get you ready to go home?"

"Sounds good to me.I hate to say it but this gown really isn't that comfortable" The nurse laughed at Reba's thoughts about the hospital gowns as she got Reba's clothes all laid out. She then helped Reba change into them.

"umm... Who's going to be picking me up, do you know?" Reba asked, secretly hoping it wouldn't be Brock.

"I'm not sure. Would you like me to check?"

"Oh no, no it's okay."

"Well alright if you're sure." the nurse gave Reba a suspicious look "Your ride, whoever is it, will be here soon. Goodbye Mrs. Hart and take it easy." And with that the nurse left the room.

"Thank you." Reba replied to the empty room. And then she started the waiting game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Cheyenne, time to open your present. This one is from your mother and me."

It was Christmas time the year that Jake was born. And the Hart family was sitting around the family Christmas tree in the living room. 5 year old Kyra was sitting on the steps separating the dining room from the living room and Cheyenne, the proud 10 year old, was sitting cross legged on the hardwood floor holding her first present to open. Jake was sitting in his bouncy chair as he was only 5 months old. Brock had a chair pulled over because he was "too old to sit on the floor". Reba was sitting between his legs on the floor with his left arm over her left shoulder playing with his wedding ring.

"Ohhh! A new Barbie doll!" Cheyenne exclaimed as she finished tearing the paper off her new gift.

"Do you like it, honey? Because if you don't we can take it back." Reba asked teasing her eldest daughter.

"No, it's okay mom. It'll be fine." Cheyenne flashed her mom a smile that showed her two missing front teeth.

"Good." Brock spoke for his wife. "Alright Kyra time to open your first present. This one is a bit big so we couldn't fit it under the tree. It's in the kitchen." Kyra jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"A NEW BIKE!" Reba and Brock smiled to each other at their middle daughter's joy. Kyra came back into the living room riding her new red bike. "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

"Alright, Cheyenne will you pass me that small one under the tree for your mom." Cheyenne leapt up and grabbed the present her father had asked for and passed it to him.

"Reba, Merry Christmas, and here's hope for many more." Brock said to Reba as he passed her the small box.

"Oh Brock, you didn't need to get me-oh my gosh, it's beautiful." She picked up a charm bracelet from inside the small box.

"There are a few different charms on it. This music note symbolizes your love of music and your beautiful voice." Brock said pointing to the music note on the charm bracelet. "And the cross symbolizes your faith" He said pointing to the cross charm. "And the heart charm symbolizes your love for others and our deep love."

"aww Brock, I love it. Thank you." Reba turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. "Ewww." Was all they heard from the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom? Mom?" Someone was shaking her. It was Cheyenne. "Mom, are you okay? You're crying."

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks Cheyenne. I guess I fell asleep and had a bad dream." Cheyenne gave Reba a look and tried to guess what she was dreaming about but her eyes didn't give anything away. Only the tears that hadn't stopped falling gave any indication as to how she was feeling.

"Why don't we get you home, kay?" Cheyenne helped her mom up and once they stood up she embraced her into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna get your memory back soon enough. Then everything will be back to normal." Her only reply were Reba's tears in her shirt. But she didn't care her mother was hurting and it was her job to be there for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride home was quiet and Cheyenne couldn't shake the feeling that something had gotten into her mother.

"Cheyenne," Reba lifted her head off her right hand that was resting beside the car passenger seat window to look at her daughter. _She's matured so much_ Reba thought to herself. She was thankful to have Cheyenne, who else would let her cry into their shoulder without attacking her with all sorts of questions that even Reba, herself wasn't able to answer yet? "Can we take a little detour?" Reba asked Cheyenne timidly, unsure of how her daughter would take her request.

"Sure, mom." Cheyenne replied unsure of where her mother wanted to go and the reasoning behind it. _Anything to help her feel herself again._

Reba placed her head back onto her right hand so that she was looking out the window again. "Where would you like to go?"

"The Park, please." Was Reba's reply.

After a while of silence Cheyenne looked over to see her sleeping mother with the sun shining lightly on her face, giving it a glow. Ironically, it was when Reba was sleeping that Cheyenne saw the most peace in her face. _She's off in dreamland now. _Cheyenne circled the park a few times and when Reba hadn't woken up yet she decided to go farther. She went through some of the little suburbs of town and after an hour had passed she found herself parked in the park parking lot, yet again, with her mother still sleeping. _She looks so peaceful, I don't wanna wake her up. But she wanted to come here and it's gettin' late._ So Cheyenne, regretfully, decided to wake up her mother from her peaceful slumber.

"Mom, wake up. We're here."

"What- oh I guess quick nap."

"Yeah." Cheyenne agreed even though she had slept for over an hour. But she didn't want to let her mom know that, because then Reba would feel bad for sleeping instead of talking to her eldest daughter. Cheyenne watched as Reba opened her door and stepped out of the door and into the fresh air. She watched her take a big deep breath in, hold it and then let it out. Reba did this a few times, almost as if she was trying to hold back her tears. Reba walked over to the swing set and sat down on one of the swings then she unenthusiastically swung herself. Cheyenne decided to get out of the car and sit on the wood holding the rocks in around the play structure. After a while of just sitting there in the comfortable silence Reba surprised Cheyenne by saying "This is where your father proposed to me, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Was Cheyenne's simple reply.

"Yup, he proposed to me right under that tree. Seems like a lifetime ago. I thought our marriage would last forever." Reba started to cry as she opened up to Cheyenne. Cheyenne sensed that her mother was going to continue with her confession so she didn't say anything but she did get up and hug her mother around the shoulders, who was still slightly swaying on the swing. Reba continued her confession, "I thought we would be happy, I thought that I could keep him happy. What did I do wrong?" Reba didn't expect Cheyenne to answer her questions, after all who could? To Cheyenne it seemed like she held her mother for hours but in reality it was only half an hour before her mother suggested they head home.

The whole car ride home was quiet just as the ride was to the park. Cheyenne decided to talk about Reba's homecoming.

"So...um... Mom, everyone will get glad to see you home."

"I'll be glad to see them too. Even if I can't remember them as they are." Reba replied almost bitterly.

"Well you're getting' your memory back. And then it'll be like old times." Just as Cheyenne finished she pulled the car into the Hart's driveway. Cheyenne was in the act of opening her door when Reba stopped her with a question.

"Cheyenne, why didn't anyone tell me? I mean sure, your father said it was to protect me. And y'all didn't want to stunt my remembering. But now I feel like I've been living a lie. Have you ever felt that way, Cheyenne? Have you ever felt almost" Reba tried to use the correct word that would explain how she felt at this moment, "betrayed by your family?"

_Betrayed? She felt betrayed?_

"Look, mom, I'm really sorry you feel betrayed because believe me, that's the last way we wanted you to feel. But honestly we were trying to protect you." Cheyenne tried to explain to her mother. Reba shook her head sadly. Her head understood why they did what they did but her heart couldn't, not yet.

"I know. Thanks for tryin'." And with that Reba got out of the car and mentally prepared herself to enter the house. A house full of memories. Memories that she couldn't remember. Reba walked up to the front porch, still trying to prepare herself for what was inside.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ohh the kids'll be so excited to see this little one." Brock told Reba as they walked up the porch with a new bundle of joy in Reba's arms.

"Do you think the girls will be disappointed that he's a boy? I mean, after all we were expecting him to be a girl."

"Nah, I think they'll be glad to have a boy in the family now. I know I am. This house has way too many girls in it as it is. If this little one was a girl, I may have gone crazy being the only guy."

"There's no such thing as there being too many girls, Brock." Reba said while playfully slapping him in the arm with her free hand. "So now you have someone to do your "guy" stuff with. Someone who'll sit on the couch all day with you and burp while watching football. You'll finally have someone to do that with."

"There's more to 'guy' stuff than that, Reba." Brock replied.

"Oh really?" Reba tilted her head and looked at Brock waiting for him to answer her question.

"Yes", Brock answered as if she should have known already, "Guy stuff is having a son to go and play catch with in the yard and to help you barbeque-" " Hey, I help you Barbeque." Reba said faking hurt in her voice.

"But Reba that's different. I know it sounds silly, believe me I know."

"No, it doesn't. To me, it sounds like a father wanting to have someone, who actually cares, to pass down all the important information. I get it Brock; I felt the same way with the girls."

"Thanks," Brock lent into Reba and she met him halfway for awkward kiss. They soon forgot about the awkwardness of the position and lost themselves in each other. Finally, Reba broke the kiss and almost went back for more at the look on Brock's face when she pulled away. "So what do you say we let this little guy to the girls who will forever torment him?"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go. Oh and Brock, I love you."

"I Love you too, Reba." And with that the both mentally prepared themselves for the late nights, early mornings and the lack of sleep that every new parent gets to enjoy with a newborn but they also prepared themselves_ for the love that they would give their new _son.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"If only life could still be like that." Reba said out loud without realizing it.

"Like what?" Cheyenne asked her mother. Reba had been standing at the doorway for a few minutes looking like she was lost in a memory, so Cheyenne just left her and waited.

"The way it was, we were all so happy."

"We're all happy now mom. It's just a different type of happy. Now come on, let's get you inside, everyone will wanna see you."

In life we never know what's around the corner. We don't know what lies before us. We don't even know when we will die and leave this earth. One thing we do know is, family is important. Spend as much time with them as you can, because all too soon they will grow up and have a family of their own. Reba realized that she could spend the rest of her life being bitter because of the past. But it would be so much easier to just live life thinking of today, not yesterday or tomorrow, just today. And with a new found want and need to spend time with her family Reba entered her home anxiously awaiting what would come.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I have been really bad with my updating. This is the last part in this story. I hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for the awesome feedback; it really helped me with my writing.

It had been a few months since Reba's accident, when everything had been turned upside down. Reba slowly regained her memory, all except for any with memories Barbra-Jean, they hadn't even seen each other for a few months, to the dismay of Barbra-Jean.

_Reba walked through the door after a long day at work. Jake greeted her with a message. _

"_Mom, Van and Cheyenne called. They got held up at school so they asked for you to pick Elizabeth up."_

"_Okey Dokey." Reba received an odd look from Jake with her last comment. "What?"_

"_Mom, that's something Barbra-Jean would say."_

"_Oh. Hmmm. Well, I'm gonna go pick Elizabeth up. I shouldn't be very long," Reba told her son as she walked out the door. _

_**At the day care**_

_Reba scanned the Day care looking for her granddaughter._

"_Grandma." She heard a little voice calling her. She looked down and saw her granddaughter at her feet. _

"_Hey, honey. Are you ready to go home?_

"_Yup, yup."_

_Älright, let's go." Reba thanked the staff and left. _

_On the way home Reba was having a conversation with Elizabeth through the rearview mirror. When she stopped at a crosswalk close to home she had a feeling of de ja vu _

_For, there walking across the cross walk was Barbra-Jean, although Reba didn't realize who it was. She only knew that she knew that person. She knew that goofy looking walk. Although she couldn't figure out whom it was. Elizabeth's chattering brought Reba back to reality and soon enough she was able to move on to home._

_Later on that night Reba decided to ask Cheyenne about who she saw at the crosswalk. _

"_Hey, mom. Thanks for picking Elizabeth up tonight."_

"_oh it was no problem, honey.. Can I ask you a question?" _

"_Sure, mom."_

"_Is Barbra-Jean tall, blonde with a goofy looking walk.?" _

"_Yeah, that would be BJ, why?"_

"_I think I saw her today..."_

"_Ohh good. So are you starting to remember her?" Cheyenne questioned. _

_As if on cue Barbra-Jean burst through the door with Brock following close behind._

"_Oh Reba I Just couldn't stand another day without you!" Barbra-Jean brought Reba into a bone breaking hug. _

"_Can't breathe" Reba managed to say before Barbra-Jean let her loose._

"_Sorry, I tried to stop her. But she couldn't go on without you, Reba."_

"_Alright, Barbra-Jean, you can let me go now."_

"_Fine..." Reluctantly, she let Reba out of the hug._

"_It was her I saw." Reba said to Cheyenne. _

"_Reba. Do you remember me? Please say you remember me." Barbra-Jean was jumping up and down. _

"_Barbra-Jean, please stop jumping... And yes, actually I am beginning to remember you now, unfortunately."_

"_Now, come on, Reba." Brock chimed in. "part of you has to be happy to finally have your memory back."_

"_Yes, part of me is. And then the other part of me wants to run away from Barbra-Jean."_

Slowly over the months Reba's memory came back but there was one day that stood out in Barbra-Jean's mind forever and that was the day that Reba remembered her.

THE END.

Sorry for the crappiness guys.. Thanks for reading!


End file.
